gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Roadblock (RAH)
:Roadblock is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. Within the heart of a man lies the desire to become a gourmet chef. You wouldn't know that by looking at Roadblock. With his size and brawn, he can carry a .50 Browning machine gun with accompanying 50 lbs. ammo and still endure the powerful recoils. That fact alone is enough to scare the enemy. In actuality, he's one of the most amiable members of the Joe Team and a great source of camarederie. Aside from his impressive strength, he could take your K-rations and whip up something more appetizing. Roadblock was setting to go to France's Escoffier School by working as a bouncer until a recruiter convinced him the Army can train him just as well. He was appalled by the menu and preparation techniques in the Army kitchen that he requested a transfer. And that is how Roadblock got into infantry. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Write up Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Write up Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Write up DiC animated series Write up Toys * Version one (1984) :Roadblock is included in the 1984 edition of the A Real American Hero series. :Original 1984 file card * Version two (1986) :Roadblock becomes the second character to get a new action figure design that wasn't a recolored version. This design also becomes familiar for sporting a goatee. :1986 file card * Tiger Force (1988) :The Tiger Force version of Roadblock is a recolor of his original figure. The same accessories were also included. :Tiger Force file card * Version four (1992) :The new design Roadblock came in two different releases and each release with different accessories from the other. This was because the first release was recalled as the accessories were deemed hazardous. :1992 file card * Version five (1993) :Nothing new as this one was recolored version of his 1992 action figure. It was sold as part of the Battle Corps set. :Battle Corps file card * Star Brigade (1993) :Roadblock heads to outer space when he is included in the Star Brigade subset. His body mold actually utilized the one originally used for General Hawk's 1991 action figure. This same Roadblock figure was released in 1994 with different colors. :Star Brigade file card * Sound Attack (2002) :Roadblock is included in a eight-pack set exclusive only to BJ's Wholesale Club and Fred Meyer stores. It utilized the original body mold from 1984. A note of interest is that the file card contains a profile that is attributable to Double Blast, including the name. :Sound Attack file card * Spy Troops (2003) :As with all characters in the main Spy Troops line, Roadblock is made in the all-new body architecture. He is part of a two-pack wherein his accompanying rival is Ripper. :Spy Troops file card * Valor vs. Venom (2004) :The same Spy Troops mold is used again in Valor vs. Venom but this time he is packaged together with Cobra C.L.A.W.S.. :Valor vs. Venom file card Merchandise * Mini-bust :A Roadblock mini-bust was released in 2002. It is 6 inches tall and based on Jon Matthew's sculpt design. The box art is provided by Dave Dorman. The basic appearance is based on Roadblock's 1986 design.Tales of Wonder - GI Joe Roadblock Mini Bust Trivia * In the cartoon Roadblock very rarely talks without rhyming. * A lawsuit resulted in Roadblock being taken off the roster of the Joe lines for some time, replaced by less known member Heavy Duty. The IDW G.I. Joe series will feature a character known as Heavy Duty, who looks like and wears Roadblock's attire. External links http://www.actionheroreviews.com/reviewshundredninetythree.html Footnotes Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Tiger Force Category:Star Brigade Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Spy Troops characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Night Force Category:RAH 25th Anniversary characters